cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakumo
The Murakumo (むらくも Murakumo, "Gathering Clouds") is a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are the Dragon Empire's black ops agency, and one of the Dragon Empire's shinobi clans (the other being Nubatama). Murakumo's first cards were originally Nubatama cards in the manga. Playstyle Murakumo's theme is "Stealth attacks". They specialize in superior calling multiple copies of their units from the deck at once, and at the end of the turn the called rear-guards return to either the hand or the bottom of the deck, which simulates how Ninjas strike their target then dissapear without being detected. This allows for hit-and-run tactics by quickly filling the field, rushing the opponent with multiple attacks, then leaving little to nothing for the opponent to target. The Hyakki series revolve around maximizing the use of Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse"'s Limit Break effect. Murakumo's Keyword, Shadowstitch activates effects when their attacks don't hit the opponents vanguard, pressuring the opponent into either taking damage or letting the player use their effects over and over. Known/Notable Fighters *Shingo Komoi *Shin Nitta *Makoto Asada Sets containing Murakumo cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (18 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (21 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (14 cards) *G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs (24 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (5 cards) Fighters Collections *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY (25 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Insect *Noble *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Archetype/Sub-clans *Yasuie *Magatsu *Hyakki *Shirayuki *Dueling Dragon List of Murakumo cards Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo (Demon) *Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg (Stand) (Demon) *Dirk Stealth Rogue, Yaiba (Critical) (Demon) *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) (Human) *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon (Demon) *Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Cat Rouge (Draw) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent (Stand) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Foxfire (Draw) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Oyama Cat (Heal) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Sting Wolf (Critical) (Warbeast) *Stealth Demon of Crow Feathers, Fugen (Demon) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll (Stand) (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Hitodama Handler (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (Stand) (Insect) *Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit (Stand) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, River Child (Heal) (Gillman) *Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal) (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi (Heal) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Beauty, Agemaki (Draw) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Secret Affair, Hagino (Heal) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Sturdiness, Terukage (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Fiendish Blade, Masamura (Critical) (Demon) Grade 1 *Bangasa Stealth Rogue, Sukerock (Demon) *Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka (Demon) *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi (Demon) *Silver Snow, Sasame (Ghost) *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Deathly Dagger (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Dron Shifter (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Million Rat (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Night Panther (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Trickarts (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, White Heron (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Mangy Shooter (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Onibayashi (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Senryou Raid (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Turbulent Edge (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver (Gillman) *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Umbredanuki (Warbeast) *Stealth Fiend, Watayuki (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Nirvana, Yaegaki (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (Human) *Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune (Demon) Grade 2 *Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou (Demon) *Demonic Hair Stealth Rogue, Grenjin (Demon) *Left Arrester (Warbeast) *Right Arrester (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Chain Geek (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Slicer Wolf (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Spell Hound (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Stab Fang (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, White Mane (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Dual Weapon (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Katon Slayer (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Runestar (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Awakohime (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (Warbeast) *Stealth Fiend, Murder Lantern (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Compression, Sarashinahime (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Envy, Ikyuu (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Flowered Hat, Fujino (Demon) *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI (Warbeast) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (Demon) *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha (Demon) Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Aragoto Spark (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Zora (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Typhoon (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Abyss Dragon) *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU (Abyss Dragon) *Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI (Abyss Dragon) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki (Ghost) *Ink-dyed Stealth Rogue, Minetsuki (Demon) *Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei (Demon) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo (High Beast) *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki (Demon) *Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad (High Beast) *Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord (Noble) *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Trial, Yasuie (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Tricks, Taemahime (Demon) *Swordhunter Stealth Rogue, Oniwaka (Demon) *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa (Demon) *Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI (Warbeast) *Wind-slicing Stealth Rogue, Arashima (Demon) Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Zora Asogi (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Onibibu Radar (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing (Noble) *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train (Ghost) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shirahagino (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shishiyuzuki (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma (Demon) *Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki (Ghost) *Rogue Deity of the Third Realm, Yasuie Gouma (Demon) Trivia *Murakumo (叢雲) in Japanese means "Gathering Clouds". *When Murakumo first appeared in the manga, they were initially depicted as being part of the Nubatama clan. They were changed to Murakumo upon its release, as it was expected that Nubatama would no longer be supported. **However, Bushiroad finally decided to continue Nubatama clan in Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak. Category:Clan Category:Murakumo